Chatroom of DOOM
by FariyFlare
Summary: Danny, Sam and Tucker wake up and find themselves in what appeares to be an online chatroom. How did they end up there? Will they get out? Who put them in there? What is going to happen to them? No one knows...
1. Chapter 1: We are Where?

**GhostBoy** : Danny

 **Chaos** : Sam

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Tucker

* * *

 **GhostBoy logged on**

 **Chaos logged on**

 **Fryer-Tuck logged on**

 **GhostBoy** : -slowly sits up holding his head- What happened? -looks around and sees that he is in a small room with words appearing on the screen before him and his two best friends laying on the floor not that far away from him- Are we in some kind of chatroom thing?

 **Chaos** : -sits up and groans a bit- I don't know...-looks around and notices the chat like screen before them- Maybe... -turns to Fryer-Tuck who was just starting to sit up- Tuck, do you have any ideas?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -once he was up, he looked around in the world of words they were in- By the looks of it we are. -a look of joy soon came to his face upon realizing something- My dream of going into the technogical world has come ture!

 **Chaos** : That's nice I guess, but that doesn't shove going on right now.

 **GhostBoy** : Wait a minute...How do we even know that we are actually in this? -start to panic- This could all just be a dream or we are in a futuristic room. Because aren't we suposed to be out there typing in the chat room and not be in it?

 **Chaos** : -gains a look of realization- So, should we be asking-

 **GhostBoy** : Who making this happen?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -rolls his eyes- Should we be worrying about this? We are in technology guys! -throws his hands up in the air in excitement- The internet! The place that magical things happen! The place were dreams come true!

 **GhostBoy** : But Tuck, aren't you worries that something may happen to us like this? That is, if we are in fact in this thing?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks confused- Like what?

 **Chaos** : -huffs- Think about it genius. What is the one thing that happens concently with data?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -stands there thinking about it and pales- Nooooooo! I'm too young to die!

 **Chaos** : -rolls her eyes- Its about time you realized that. -nods over at GhostBoy- Even Danny figured it out before you and that saying something!

 **GhostBoy** : -blinks in confusion- I figured out what?

 **Choas** : -rolls her eyes- That there is a chance that we may get deleted like this?

 **GhostBoy** : -makes a face of realization- Oh, I was more thinking along the lines of us somehow ending up in the Guys In White computer or getting copyed creating evil clones of us to replace us out in the real world. But yours works too.

 **Chaos** : I never even thought about that. -looks confused- But how can they create clones of us?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Since we are somehow inside this chatroom thing, we are now data. So since we became data, our data can be copied to make a copy or clone of us and with some altuation, they may be able to make the clones evil or anyway they want. -he then starts to gain and look up terror- Wait...If whoever trapped us in here makes evil clones of us, please don't tell me that evil me will hate technogy! -starts to panic and run around-

 **Chaos** : -glares at GhostBoy- Danny, look what you did!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks at Chaos sleeperly- Sorry Sam, I didn't realize Tucker will freak out like that! -he then looks at the floating scree ans notices what they were being called- I wonder why we are being addressed with different names. Shouldn't we be address with our real names than with the ones we use in DOOM?

 **Chaos** : -looks at the screen and glares at the usernames- But how does this person know that they are us? -looks over the past chat messages and glares at them- You know, its quite injoring that it even putting down what we are doing, even if we are beside each other.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -running around panicing-

 **Chaos** : -eye twiches- WILL YOU STOP POSTING WHAT WE ARE DOING!? WE CAN SEE THAT TUCKER RUNNING AROUND PANICING!

 **GhostBoy** : -holds his hands up to defend himself- Sam, calm down! You are only making it worse! -points at the message showing her shouting in caps-

 **Chaos** : -stares at the message and blushes a little-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -finally calms down and goes over to the others- Any plans dude?

Before the ghost boy could answer, someone unexpected appeared.

* * *

 **Hia everyone and welcome to this little bit of randomness and craziness! I was trying to get to sleep the other night and since I was having a hard time getting to sleep, I started writing and this came to be. I know that there are many other chatroom stories out there, but I have an idea that what I have in mind, this is going to be way different then the rest. Why you may ask, we'll I have something planned for this. If you want more of this randomness and craziness, let me know.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **P.S: I understand that this may breaknow on of the rules, but what I have planned for future chapter will fix that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

I sit down on the couch in my living room with my laptop on my lap and as I waited for it to turn on, I wondered what I was going to do. But once I was logged into my user I didn't have to think long about what I was going to do, because something weird happened next. Without me doing anything, a chatroom thing popped up saying that I created a private chatroom called, 'Chatroom of DOOM.' "What the? Chatroom of DOOM? Um...how did this get here? I don't recall ever downloading a chatroom program thingy...How did it get on here? " I then noticed that there are already three people on which only made me even more confused as I try to figure out how there were already people on it when I don't even recall making it. So without knowing what was going on with this thing and letting my curiosity get the better of me, I logged in.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare logged on**

 **GhostBoy** : -looks at the floating screen in confusion- Um, who is that?

 **Chaos** : -looks at the username- I have no clue.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks at the username- I have no idea dude.

 **GhostBoy** : What if this is the person that trapped us here.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : DON'T MAKE AN EVIL ME THAT HATES TECHNOLOGY!

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I stare at the screen in confusion and started laughing at what someone said. Why did they think I trapped them in there? How are they trapped in there? Why does one think I want to make a technology hating copy of him? That was just too funny, why do these names sound familiar?

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare** : Um, hi?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : IT'S TALKS!

 **FariyFlare** : ?

 **Chaos** : -turns to Fryer-Tuck- Tucker! Have you forgotten that this is a chatroom? He or she can see what we are saying!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -laughs nervously- Maybe...

 **GhostBoy** : Come on! Even I remembered that!

 **FariyFlare** : I'm not sure how to respond to that...

 **Chaos** : Don't worry about it, they always like this.

 **GhostBoy** : HEY!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : HEY!

 **FariyFlare** : OK...

 **GhostBoy** : That's it, I'm getting out of here! -runs at one of the wall at a very high speed, but once he rams into it, it acts like a balloon causing him to sink into it for a moment then sent him flying backwards at almost the same speed he ran into it hitting the wall on the other side and fell to the ground face first-

 **Chaos** : -cringes- Ooooooooooo... That got to hurt.

 **GhostBoy** : -gets up and shakes himself off as if it was nothing- What is that stuff made out of? It felt a bit like jello.

 **FariyFlare** : I'm not sure if you are acting or not, but are you ok?

 **GhostBoy** : I'm fine, I've been through mutch worse. -gain a look of confusion- And what do you mean by acting?

 **FariyFlare** : Because you are putting everything as if you are doing a rp?

 **GhostBoy** : -huffs and crosses his arms- It's not like we are trying to. It all happening on it own!

 **FariyFlare** : What do you mean?

 **Chaos** : What he means is that we are somehow trapped in this chatroom. -looks towards the floating chat screen- What is this chatroom called anyways?

 **FariyFlare** : Chatroom of DOOM

 **GhostBoy** : -glares at nothing in particular- Ok, this has Technus' and the Box Ghost's name written all over this.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks at GhostBoy a bit amused- Really Danny? The Box Ghost? Do you think he is able to come up with something like this?

 **Chaos** : I can't believe I'm saying this, but Tucker right.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -fist pumps the air in joy- YES!

 **Chaos** : -ignores Fryer-Tuck's outburst- Remember the last time that annoyance attacked?

 **GhostBoy** : How can I forget? He tried to attack people with sandwiches even when it didn't work the first time!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : But how can we complain about that? We got FREE FOOD!

 **Chaos** : Yeah, you two did. Do you think that he will ever bring a box of fruit or something to a battle sometime?

 **GhostBoy** : -shrugs- I won't doubt it knowing him. But I won't mind if he brought his own thermos to a battle though.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -laughs- Yeah, that way you won't have to worry about trapping him in yours.

 **FariyFlare** : ...

 **FariyFlare** : ...

 **FariyFlare** : ...

 **GhostBoy** : Hey, um...FariyFlare was it? Are you ok?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Did we say something wrong?

 **Chaos** : -sends an unamused glare at Fryer-Tuck- You do realize that is a chatroom right?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : What? I'm sure that this person won't be able to put two and two together. Plus, it is well known that Danny's parents are ghost hunters.

 **Chaos** : Yeah, but this place isn't Amity Park.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Still, I believe that this person won't be able to figure it out.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I sat there sitting on the couch staring at my screen in utter disbelief at what I just read. How was this possible? How can this be happening! I'm not even writing this! Well, not yet that is. Should I put this up as a fanfiction? I'll think about it later. I then started to look over the past chat messages as they asked if I was OK. I carefully read over the usernames and how each one talked and acted and wasn't sure what to say, "It-it's them...But-But how?"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare** : OK, this is going to seem like a very strange question, but are you guys Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Danny Fenton?

 **GhostBoy** : Yeah... -looks confused and nervous- How-How did you know?

 **FariyFlare** : How is this possible? You guys are from a show! Don't get me wrong, I wish you guys were real, it would be so cool! But how are you guys real? Then again, how are you guys even here? Did you guys fall into a ghost portal? Or did one of your enemies some how found a way to trap you in the web? Was it Vlad? Did he do this? Wait, that can't be, he's up in space somewhere. Wait, is he back? Is the Fruitloop back after being left behind in space after failing to save the earth?

 **GhostBoy** : -stares at the floating screen in shock, confusion and nervousness-

 **Chaos** : -stares at the floating screen in shock, confusion and nervousness-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -stares at the floating screen in shock, confusion and nervousness-

 **GhostBoy** : -starts to panic- How do you know who we are? We didn't even tell you our names! What do you mean by Vlad? How is he in space and is left up there? Why did he try to save the earth? Doesn't he want to rule it? Or was that with the Ghost Zone? Or was it both? Nevermind, Who are you? -eyes glow a bright neon green- Were you the one that trapped us here since you know so much about us?

 **FariyFlare** : What? Me? You think I trapped you guys in a chatroom? Why would I do that?! I love you guys, you guys are AWESOME! Especially you Danny! But if you guys don't know about Vlad, then that means that you guys aren't there yet. So...CLOCKWORK WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP ME?!

 **GhostBoy** : You know Clockwork? -glare hardens a bit- OK, who are you?

 **FariyFlare** : Just a big phan.

 **GhostBoy** : Really? Because I'm sure none of the phans I know of, know that I'm half ghost, not even Valery or my parents know. So spill. Who are you?

 **FariyFlare** : Fine, if it helps you guys calm down and not think I'm the enemy, I'll tell you, but it may seem weird.

 **Chaos** : -rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms- Try us. It can't be as weird as to what we been through.

 **FariyFlare** : OK, here it goes then. From where I'm from, you guys are just characters from a very awesome and funny show. So people know that Fenton and Phantom are the same person.

 **GhostBoy** : -glares at the chat screen, mostly at the username FariyFlare- Prove it.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Yeah, tell us something only we will know. We'll, besides Danny being Phantom.

 **FariyFlare** : OK, let me see... there so many to choose from! I don't which to choose! DX

 **Chaos** : -eye twitches- JUST PICK ONE ALREADY!

 **FariyFlare** : Fine... Sam, you have a crush on Danny and Danny, you have a crush on Sam.

 **GhostBoy** : WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

 **Chaos** : WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks over at Chaos and blushes a bit-

 **Chaos** : -looks over at GhostBoy and blushes a bit-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Everyone knows those two are lovebirds. You need to come up with something better than that.

 **GhostBoy** : WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

 **Chaos** : WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks over at Chaos and his blush darkens-

 **Chaos** : -looks over at GhostBoy and her blush darkens-

 **FariyFlare** : lol, sorry couldn't resist. Always wanted to do that :)

 **Chaos** : -glares at the floating screen where FariyFlare username was at- Now that you had your so called fun, can you be serious now?

 **FariyFlare** : Fine... :(

 **Chaos** : Thank-you.

 **FariyFlare** : Ok, I got a couple for you guys, I just don't know which one to say since you only seem to want one.

 **Chaos** : Just say them and get it over with already!

 **FariyFlare** : Ok! :D

 **GhostBoy** : Should we be scared? Look at that face! -points at the :D -

 **Fryer-Tuck** : I don't know, we don't even know the person.

 **FariyFlare** : Ok, first off Vlad Master is Vlad Plasmius and we can all agree that he is a seriously crazed up fruitloop that is in the need of a cat, but what you guys don't know is that he already has one. Or was it he has two? I think he only has one, but it got a lot meaner looking over time.

 **GhostBoy** : -his face brightens up in glee- SEE someone else agrees that Vlad is a crazed up fruitloop in the need of a cat! -rereads the comment and gains a look of confusion- Wait...He has a cat? When did that happen?

 **FariyFlare** : I don't really know, maybe a bit after you suggested it to him. But I believe it was around the time you went into the Ghost Zone, meet up with Frostbite, discovered the Infi-Map, you guys accidentally came home with it, went on an adventure later on which ended up you guys chasing down Vlad who stole it from you, but in the end he ended up in an ice cube thanks to Frostbite and the people of the Far Frozen.

 **GhostBoy** : -looks even more confused- And how do you know all of this?

 **FariyFlare** : Like I said, you guys from where I'm from, are from a cartoon called Danny Phantom.

 **Chaos** : Ok...We believe you.

 **FariyFlare** : Really? I was going to mention about Dan too.

 **GhostBoy** : -flinches and gains a glowing deathly glare- Don't...Ever...Mention...Him...Ever...

 **FariyFlare** : Ok, I won't. But I wis- not going to say that word in case you know who is around. But I really want to see those scary eyes! Oh and to see you transform in real life as well. Sorry if I was fangirling there. He he...

 **Chaos** : -looks amused- Ha... I never thought I'll hear, or in this case read someone wanting to see Danny's 'scary eyes.'

 **FariyFlare** : What? They look cool glowing a neon ghostly green or an icy ghostly blue when he using his ice powers. Oh hey, Danny? Have you ever tried using your ice powers when you are using your Ghostly Wail?

 **GhostBoy** : -puts his hand up to his chin as he thought about it- No not really. But then again, I don't use that move that much from how destructive it is and how much power it uses. But I think I may try that sometime. Who knows, I may be able to freeze my enemy as I send them flying backwards.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks over at Chaos- How come we never thought of that?

 **?** : MA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here's another chapter for the Chatroom of DOOM. Ha, I never thought that I would make one this long for how it set up. In case any of you were wondering, without this author note, this chapter is 2 153 words long, I thought it would be shorter, but it almost the same length as a chapter for one of my other stories I'm working on. Who would of thought? I guess I just got a lot to say without even knowing it. Anyways, I hope that you guys all enjoyed this little chapter. And yes, as it so happens, I added myself to this little story. Why you may ask? Well for what I had planned, I will be needing someone on the outside world to interact this the Trio as they are stuck inside the chatroom and I thought, why not make it me? Do you guys have any idea on who had trapped out favorite Trio inside of the Chatroom of DOOM? Because next chapter, the one responsible is going to make an appearance.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	3. Chapter 3: It Was Him!

**?** : MA HA HA HA HA

 **GhostBoy** : -gets down into a battle stance and looks around- Who's there?

 **Chaos** : -gets down into a battle stance eyeing their surroundings-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -gets down into a battle stance, starts to look for his PDA and starts to panic- Where's my baby? My precious technology is gone!

 **Chaos** : -glares at Fryer-Tuck- Tucker! We don't have time to worry about your technology!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : But I need my babies!

 **Technus logged on**

 **Technus** : -floats in mid air- MA HA HA HA HA! It is I Technus! Master of all things electrical and beeping! And you Ghost Child, along with your friends are now trapped in the worldwide web! But more specifically, this chatroom set up in an unknown computer that is nowhere near your home!

 **GhostBoy** : -glares at Technus- What do you want Technus? And how did you manage to trap us here?

 **Technus** : What I always want Child, to take over the worldwide web! And to make sure that you stayed out of my way, I redesigned Nocturn's sleep helmets to transfer your subconscious into the worldwide web in an area out of my way! Now I can take over the worldwide web without any troubles.

 **GhostBoy** : -whispers to himself- I guess that explains why Tuck doesn't have his PDA on him, but how do I still have my ghost powers? -speaks in a louder voice and transforms into his ghostly self- Even so, I'm still going to kick your butt back to the Ghost Zone!

 **Technus** : -looks at GhostBoy in shock- You still have your ghost powers? I thought this would of gotten rid of them for now!

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I stare at the screen in disbelief. Sure I was quite surprised to see Danny, Sam and Tucker in, or should I say actually in a chatroom, but Technus? Should I be worried? He could come out of my laptop at any moment and try to take over my world! How can I stop him when I have no ghost hunting weapons? If I had a metal pole, I could bat him away like I got Jack to do to Plasmius in Phantom Fiction to Reality. Would a broom be just as good?

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare** ; So Technus is on here too? Should I be scared?

 **Technus** : -floats over at the floating screen and look it over in confusion- Who is this person? I don't recall trapping someone else here!

 **FariyFlare** : Why should I tell you? And plus, your so-called plan to take down the worldwide web has a few flaws it. -_-

 **Technus** : How?

 **FariyFlare** : Besides you shouting out your plans for the whole world to hear? You forgot to check where you set up this chatroom.

 **Technus** : Are you telling me that I, Technus, Master of all things electrical and beeping, forgot to check to see where I set up this room to trap the Ghost Child?

 **FariyFlare** ; Yup, because you would of made sure that no one else could log into this.

 **Technus** : But I did! I set it to private! So tell me, how did you get in?

 **FariyFlare** : How should I know? You somehow got it connected with my laptop. But my question is how? My laptop was turned off so you couldn't have gotten onto it! Wait, do you have the power to turn technology on without it needing to be plugged in or something? Because right now I have to plug my laptop in for it to work. Wait, you did have lots of technology working before without it being plugged in in the show if I remember correctly.

 **Technus** : Show? What show? I don't recall ever making an appearance on a show!

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Seeing how Technus was distracted by their new friend, Danny went charging into the air right into the Technus, sending the ghost flying into the wall close by. Technus floated off the wall and glared at the one who attacked him, "So that is how you want to play child?" His hands all of a sudden glowed a bit as missiles that looked much like Skulker's appeared out of thin air and came flying at the Ghost Boy.

Danny, seeing the missiles coming straight at him, went wide-eyed as he started flying around the room trying to escape them. "Where did these come from!? I don't recall them being there before!"

"Tucker, can you hack into this and try to stop those missiles and Technus?' Sam quickly asked as she turned to her techno-geek friend. 'Right, no PDA," she commented once she saw the glare Tucker was sending her.

Getting at bit fed up with being chased non-stop by these missiles, Danny turned to face the missiles as he flew backwards and fired some ectoblasts. The ectoblasts came flying through the air hitting each missile straight on causing each one to explode in turn. Once the threat was over, the Ghost Boy turned to face Technus with a deadly glare that turned a glowing icy blue as he fired one of his ice beams at the ghost causing him to be frozen to the wall. "Alright Technus, how about you let us out of this place and get back to our usual butt-kicking back in sweet ol' Amity Park?"

"As all the hip and funky people say, I don't think so," Technus announced as the ice somehow disappeared into thin air as fighter jets appeared out of nowhere and started chasing the Halfa, causing him to fly away once again.

"How is he able to do that?" Tucker asked in shock as he watched the objects appearing right out of nowhere and the ice disappearing when Technus didn't do anything.

"It must be because of this chatroom," Sam suggested as she watched Danny fly away from the fighter jets not wanting to attack them in case anyone was inside.

Just then a ping could be heard and they looked over to the floating screen to see, " **FariyFlare** : Guys, I may be able to help. I think I have something in mind that may help."

"Whatever you have in mind, do it now! I don't know how much longer I can out fly these guys," Danny called out as he looked behind him and saw that the fighter jets were closing in.

There was another ping as another message came in, " **FariyFlare** : Alrighty! Be prepared for some awesomeness! :D"

"What do you think she has planned?" Tucker asked a bit concerned with seeing that face once again.

Sam just shrugged, "I have no idea."

Another ping could be heard as another message came in reading, " **FariyFlare** : -all of a sudden the fighter jets disappeared into thin air as Technus was trapped inside of a ghost-proof jar-"

Not long after that message appeared, the fighter jets that were chasing down Danny, disappeared into thin air and Technus found himself inside of a glass jar. "What? How did I get inside of this jar? I don't recall ever summoning a jar to be trapped in," the techno ghost said to himself in confusion. Seeing as there was no reason to be in that jar, he then turned intangible to pass right through the jar, but all he did was fly into the side of the jar and fell onto the floor, "What how can this jar have a firewall to stop me?"

Danny flew down to the floor by the jar the techno ghost was trapped in and tapped the side, "How did this happen?"

Just then the sound of a ping could be heard as another message popped up, " **FariyFlare** : Yay! It worked! My rpg worked! :D"

Danny blinked in surprised after he read that, "Wait? You did this? How?"

" **FariyFlare** : Yup! :) I just worked a bit of my rp magic! :D"

"Ok..." Danny comments with deciding not to question it any further for now and turned his attention back to the ghost that was causing them all this trouble, "Spill. How can we get out of this?"

"Ha! The only way you children will be able to get out of here is if you are able to connect the helmets your bodies are wearing to the web," the so-called master of technology answered, "And I hidden them in a place that no one will find them!"

"So you are not going to tell us where they are at?" Tucker asked hoping that will get the ghost to spill.

"Yes, I'm not going to tell that they are hidden in Amity Park in-" Technus started to say but then caught himself, "I see what you were doing there Child. I know better than that to spill your bodies location!"

Danny just sighed knowing that they were not going to get anything else out of Technus at the moment. They could, but he didn't want to risk the chance of the ghost escaping on them. "Hey FariyFlare, can you do you do your role play thing and give me a Fenton Thermos?"

Ping, " **FariyFlare** : Sure, and call me Flare if you want if it makes it any easier. -an empty working Fenton Thermos appears in GhostBoy's hands-"

"Thank-you!" Danny thanked once he had the Fenton Thermos in hand. He then punched the side of the jar with enough strength to break it turning the whole thing into particles, but before Technus had the chance to escape, Danny aimed the thermos at the ghost. A blue light came out of the thermos sucking in Technus with a powerful force.

"I'll get you for this Ghost Child!" Technus could be heard shouting out as he entered the thermos and the lid being capped tight.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I watched the screen intensely as I read the fight that was actually taking place inside of the chatroom. "Why can't a screen appear to show all the action that taking place? I want to see Danny kicking Technus butt and trapping him inside the thermos!" I cry out clearly wanting to see all of that.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare** : Meep you guys, I wanted to see that fight!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Wait? Didn't you see Danny take down ghosts from the show that you said we are apparently from?

 **FariyFlare** : Yes, but seeing him actually fight a ghost, and seeing him fight one on the show are two completely different things!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks confused- Then how come you were able to know what was going on?

 **FariyFlare** : I was reading it as it took place. But I wanted to see it with my own eyes! :(

 **GhostBoy** : Ok...

 **FariyFlare** : Oh, I g2g, I'll talk to you guys later? Oh and before I go. -a big table filled with GhostBoy's, Chaos' and Fryer-Tuck's favorite food appeared before them-

 **FariyFlare logging off**

 **GhostBoy** : -looks surprised as he watches a table filled with food appear before them-

 **Chaos** : -looks surprised as she watches a table filled with food appeared before them-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks surprised and hungry as he watches as a table filled with food appeared before them-

 **GhostBoy** : So...What now?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : WE EAT! -charges forwards and starts eating away at all the meat that was on the table-

 **Chaos** : I think we should dig in before Tucker eats it all.

 **GhostBoy** : Good idea. -walks over to the table and starts to eat-

 **Chaos** : -follows GhostBoy over to the table and starts to eat-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -starts arguing that meat is better-

 **Chaos** : -starts arguing that fruit and veggies are better-

 **GhostBoy** : -looks over at Chaos and Fryer-Tuck- Oh boy...Here we go again...

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here's the next chapter for Chatroom of DOOM! In case any of you are wondering why this is getting updates so fast is because I don't write these out before hand and when I start them, I believe that will come out shorter than what they been turning out to be in the end. I keep on thinking that they will turn out to be just as long as the first chapter, but I get proven wrong. Anyways enough with me ranting on about how long or how fast this get updated. So we found out that it was Technus who was the case of our favorite Trio getting stuck in the chatroom. So what going to happen now? How are they going to get back home? Will they find a way to contact someone they know back home to help them out? Or will something else happen as they try to figure everything out? All I can say is that I got some intertaining things planned for this.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **P.S: If you guys have any ideas, don't be afriad to share them! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: No Technology

**GhostBoy** : -looks bored- I'm bored...

 **Chaos** : -looks over at GhostBoy annoyed- You said that five minutes ago.

 **GhostBoy** : Well I'm bored! -throws his arms up into the air- There's nothing to do in here!

 **Chaos** : Well at least you are handling this better than Tucker. -jabs her thumb over at Fryer-Tuck-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks like a nervous wreck- I need my babies! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would do with using just some paper and a pen or pencil right now!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks quite concern at hearing that- I think we should get him some technology as soon as possible.

 **Chaos** : -nods in agreement looking concern at hearing that- Agreed. Should we ask Flare when she gets back on, whenever that is?

 **GhostBoy** : -nods- Agreed. -glares at the walls around them- There got to be some way out of here. If Technus was able to get in here, then there got to be a way to get out. -he then summoned his transformation rings transforming into his ghostly self. He then went charging into the air towards the wall once again, but this time he turned intangible to see if that would make a difference this time around. When he came in contact with the wall, instead of going through it like he would go with other objects, he sunk into it like last time and went flying backwards once again. But before he could hit the other wall like last time, he quickly righted himself in mid-air and glared at the wall that bounced him backwards once again- What's up with this wall? It's like it made out of some kind of ghost proof jello!

 **Chaos** : -smirks- Just be glad your parents don't know about this. They may just be able to catch you, even with your dad's awful aim.

 **GhostBoy** : -glares with disinterest and a bit of fear- Then let's never tell him about this.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -starts around in panic- WHERE IS ALL THE TECHNOGY? THIS ROOM IS MADE OUT OF TECHNOLGY! BUT I CAN'T DOING ANYTHING THING WITH IT! THE ONLY THING I CAN GO IS MAKE WORDS APPEAR ON THE FLOATING SCREEN!

 **GhostBoy** : -gives Chaos a look of urgency- We really need to find a way to get him some technology stat!

 **Chaos** : -looks over at GhostBoy with a look of urgency- Do you have any ideas?

 **GhostBoy** : -has a look of thought- Maybe if we say what we want to happen like Flare did earlier?

 **Chaos** : But she is outside the chatroom doing it, I'm not sure if it will work the same with us. -looks over at Fryer-Tuck- Plus the only one that would know is freaking out and is unable to help.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : THIS IS WORSE THEN THE SOUL SHREDDER!

 **Chaos** : -has a look of thought- What did he tell us about that time again?

 **GhostBoy** : Wasn't it about him being on an island where he couldn't us any technology but only paper and pencil?

 **Chaos** : Yeah, I think that was it.

 **GhostBoy** : Well here goes nothing. Gives Fryer-Tuck a PDA. -looks to see if anything happened-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -still freaking out-

 **GhostBoy** : Nope. -looks over at Chaos- What about you?

 **Chaos** : -thinks for a moment- How about we try this way. Dash. Give Fryer-Tuck a PDA. Dash. -looks over at Fryer-Tucker-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -rocking back and forth hugging his knees as he freaks out and looks around the room nervously-

 **Chaos** : Ok, we really need Flare if this only works with people on the outside or has power over technology. -looks over at the thermos strapped to GhostBoy's waist- But I don't think he would be willing to help us anytime soon. -eye twitches- WHEN IS SHE GOING TO GET ON THIS BLASTED ROOM!

 **FariyFlare logged on**

 **Chaos** : -throws her arms up in the air in aspiration and joy- FINALLY!

 **FariyFlare** : ?

 **FariyFlare** : Did I miss something?

 **Chaos** : -glares at the floating screen and points over to Fryer-Tuck- CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE HIM A PDA BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I'LL REGRET?!

 **GhostBoy** : -looks between the floating screen and Chaos nervously- I'll do what she says if I were you.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -eyes start to twitch- Need...Technology...I...Need...My...Precious...

 **FariyFlare** : Ok, I think I only seen him this badly before was when he was hit with the Soul Shredder. Don't worry Tuck, I'll save you! -gives Fryer-Tuck a PDA-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -sees the PDA appear before him and hungrily grabs it and starts hugging it as if it would disappear if he let it go. He then starts to pet it affectionately- My baby! You're back! I'm never going to let you go! I'm not going to let that mean Halfa and nonmeat eater touch you and break you.

 **GhostBoy** : HEY!

 **Chaos** : HEY!

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Don't worry, you are safe with me. No one is going to hurt you. I'm not going to let anyone touch you. You are safe with me my precious.

 **Chaos** : -makes her way over to Fryer-Tuck-

 **GhostBoy** : -makes his way over to Fryer-Tuck-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -notices GhostBoy and Chaos approaching and slowly backs up as he hugs the PDA tighter and hisses at the two- THIS IS MINE AND MINE ONLY! NO ONE TOUCHES MY PRECIOUS! NO ONE!

 **FariyFlare** : Um... I think we should leave him be for a while...

 **GhostBoy** : -looks at Fryer-Tuck, then at floating screen then at Chaos- Agreed.

 **Chaos** : -looks at Fryer-Tuck, then at the floating screen, then at GhostBoy- Agreed.

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here's another chapter of Chatroom of DOOM! And just to let you guys know, I was not aiming to torture Tucker this chapter, that was not the plan, it just seemed to turn out that way! Then in the end, I got him to act a bit like Gollum in the end of this, which was also not part of the plan. Then again, there was actually no plan at all for this chapter, I just wanted something to happen before the gang tries to figure a way out, and Tucker suffering being in a room of technology but yet not able to do anything with it happened. So pretty much a bit of randomness, craziness and funniness happened in this chapter that I hope will happen in every other chapter in the future. Also, if you guys want anything to happen in this let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also, I plan on making a sequel for this, but it will may or may not have a story line to it just to make it that anything can or will happen. What? I got many crazy random things going through my mind right now.**

 **Also, the guest who wondering when I'm going to be updating The Phantom of Slugterra, I'm working on trying to figure out what is going to happen in the next chapter. Right now, my mind is jumping way ahead in the story to points that we are not close to yet, so I have to try and reel those thoughts in.**

 **Also, I was wondering if you guys would like to see a preview of a Danny Phantom and Minecraft crossover? I have one haunting my mind for a while now ever since I read one, and that was maybe a few mouths back or something like that. So if you guys would like to read something like that, let me know. I may be putting a poll up so you can vote on a preview or not.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	5. Chapter 5: What Now?

**FariyFlare** : How long do you think he is going to be like that?

 **Chaos** : -looks over at Fryer-Tuck- I'm not sure. I don't think I ever saw him go this long without some sort of technology with him. -thinks for a moment- Well maybe when they made that rule at school for no technology.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -sitting in the corner fiddling around with the PDA looking a bit calmer but still looked freaked out-

 **GhostBoy** : -looks over at Fryer-Tuck- How are about we talk about how we are going to get out of this place.

 **FariyFlare** : Any ideas on who we can send a message to? I would suggest Vlad, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't want to help unless there something in it for him and that this gives him a chance to do any of his schemes. So the only other person we can try to get a message to that know your secret besides Dani is Jazz. So if we can get a hold of her, she may be able to help. But the only question is how can we get in contact with her.

 **GhostBoy** : -blinks a few times in surprise- I'm still not used to the fact that there is someone talking to us that knows pretty much as much as we do and maybe even more than us.

 **Chaos** : -smirks and looks at GhostBoy from the corner of her eye - Well at least this person isn't going after us or trying to hunt you down.

 **GhostBoy** : -smirks and looks at Choas- That is one thing I'm happy about for being stuck here.

 **FariyFlare** : You do know I'm still here right?

 **Chaos** : -smirks- Yup.

 **FariyFlare** : Ok, just wanted to make sure. :)

 **GhostBoy** : So Flare, do you have any ideas on how we can get in contact in Jazz?

 **FariyFlare** : I could try to send her an invite to this chatroom, but I'm not sure if it will get to her or not since we apparently not in the same world.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -appears out of nowhere besides Chaos and GhostBoy- Well if we were able to get into this chatroom that is connected to another world, then we may be able to get into contact with Jazz. The only thing we need to worry about is if she will accept it or not.

 **Chaos** : -smirks seeing Fryer-Tuck by them- Looks like our favorite techno-geek is back and about time too.

 **FariyFlare:** So now that you're back with the semi-normal, do you have any ideas on how we can do that?

 **GhostBoy** : -raised an eyebrow- Semi-normal?

 **FariyFlare** : What? How can one be considered normal when no one is really normal?

 **GhostBoy:** ; Have you been talking to Jazz?

 **FariyFlare** : Nope, I just know that because I'm crazy and random :P

 **GhostBoy:** -looks spectrally at the floating screen- Ok...

 **Chaos** : -smirk- Who isn't?

 **FariyFlare** : So if we want to try and get into contact with Jazz, I'll be needing her username or such to try to send her an invite to this.

 **GhostBoy** : Sure. -smirks- And if she doesn't join in a day or so, keep spamming her with the invite. Sooner or later she will be annoyed with it and join just to get to the bottom as to why someone wants her to join a chatroom so badly.

 **FariyFlare** : You sure do like to annoy your sister don't you? :)

 **GhostBoy** : -smirks evilly- Hey, it's the perks of having a sibling.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I roll my eyes knowing full well what he meant as I entered the information that Danny gave me into the invite spot. I just hope that it wouldn't take very long for Jazz to answer and that it would get to her. I then started smirking at the thought of annoying her by sending request after request to her. What? Can't I have a little bit of fun? It wasn't every day you were able to annoy a character from one of your favorite shows. Which reminds me...

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)** **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **FariyFlare** : -a cake appears out of thin air and falls on top of Fryer-Tuck-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -reads the floating screen- What does she me- -gets interrupted by a chocolate cake, with chocolate icing and pink icing roses that fell on top of him-

 **GhostBoy** : -blinks at Fryer-Tuck at the sight and starts laughing-

 **Chaos** : -starts laughing at the sight of her cake covered friend-

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -wipes the cake and icing off his glasses and flicks the stuff to the side off his hands with a small glare- What was that for?

 **FariyFlare** : I thought you wanted some cake. :)

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks unamused- You could of just asked.

 **FariyFlare** : But I wanted to have some fun :)

 **FariyFlare** : So how is your PDA working out for you?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -takes out his PDA and starts fiddling around on it- It seems to be working just fine, but I can't seem to be able to hack into this. So we are still stuck for the time being.

 **FariyFlare** : SO what do you guys want to do as you wait for Jazz to accept her fate of joining us in this little chatroom of doom?

 **Chaos** : -sends an amused yet annoyed glare at the floating screen- Really? You're almost as bad as Ghost Boy here. -jabs her thumbs in GhostBoy's direction-

 **FariyFlare** : Why thank you! :D

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -points at the :D- IT'S BACK!

 **GhostBoy** : -rolls his eyes at what was going on around him and shrugs- Any ideas?

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here's another chapter of Chatroom of DOOM! I hope that you had enjoyed this little chapter. So I got a little job for all of you, don't worry it's not too hard. That is if you call thinking and being random and crazy hard, then I guess it is. I want your help onto what these guys should do as they wait for Jazz to join their little party. I have some ideas on what is going to happen, but I'll like to hear some of yours as well just to make things interesting. Whether it having one of the ghosts somehow finding their way into the chatroom, I'm not sure how though, maybe just being a person typing in the chat or having them somehow literally in the chatroom, or having just crazy and random things happen to them. Just send in your ideas and I'll see what I can do. Crazy, random, funny things may just happen. :D**

 **Also Guest, that a very good idea. I think I'll have to play through the game or watch someone play it to get a good idea where I want things to happen. Thanks for the suggestion! :D**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ping Pong

I sit there at my laptop trying to figure out something that I could do with the gang as we wait for Jazz to join our little chatroom of doom. After a bit of thinking, I noticed a little icon in the corner of the window that I was sure wasn't there before, I soon gained an evil smirk once I recognized the icon on the button. Without another thought, I pressed the button, along with another one from a screen that popped up.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

The trio stood there waiting for an answer from their friend from the outside world when all of a sudden a small screen appeared before Danny reading, "FariyFlare wants to play a game of Ping Pong with you. Accept? Deny?"

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **GhostBoy** : -stares at the small screen that appeared before him- What this?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -stares at the screen that appeared before GhostBoy- How come me and Sam didn't get one?

 **FariyFlare** : Because I sent a game request to Danny. :)

 **GhostBoy** : -raises an eyebrow- Of Ping Pong? Why?

 **FariyFlare** : What? I thought it would be an interesting game to play with you.

 **GhostBoy** : Ok... So how do I accept it? -stares at the screen in curiosity and looks it over-

 **FariyFlare** : Just press the accept button and that should start the game. Oh, and don't be afraid to use a bit of your ghostly agility as well if it helps any.

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -looks a bit shock and disappointed- What about us? What are we going to do?

 **FariyFlare** : I'll play a game with you guys after Danny. Plus, he seems to be the most bored out of the three of you right now.

 **Chaos** : -smirks- She is right. Danny is usually off doing something most of the time which keeps him busy. -glares a bit- Plus, I'm not sure how much longer I can stand him complaining about being bored.

 **GhostBoy** : I was not complaining! I was just pointing out that I was bored!

 **Chaos** : -rolls her eyes- If you say so.

 **FariyFlare** : lol

 **FariyFlare** : Plus Tuck, don't you have a PDA to fiddle around with?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : Maybe, but I want to try out one of these games. They can't be anything like in the Real World. Right? Because we are in a chatroom.

 **GhostBoy** : But Tuck, we are IN the chatroom. So doesn't that mean that things may be just like they are in the Real World or the Ghost Zone?

 **Fryer-Tuck** : -blinks a few times in realization- I didn't think about that. On second thought, I think I'll stick with my PDA for the time being until I see how things go.

 **Chaos** : -rolls her eyes at Fryer-Tuck then turned to the floating screen- Hey Flare, can you give us some popcorn and something to drink before you start your little game with Danny? -smiles- I have a feeling that this may get interesting.

 **FariyFlare** : Sure! -gives Chaos and Fryer-Tuck a bag of buttery popcorn and a bottle of pop-

 **GhostBoy** : -watches Chaos and Fryer-Tuck get some popcorn and a bottle of pop from out of thin air- Hey! What about me?

 **FariyFlare** : You can get some after our game.

 **GhostBoy** : -grumbles- I better...

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

Danny pressed the accept button on the screen that appeared before him that soon disappeared afterwards. Not long after the screen disappeared, a table tennis or ping pong table slowly appeared before him out of glowing whitish blue particles. Once the table was formed, a table tennis paddle appeared in his hand along with a glowing white person appearing at the other side of the table. Danny just stared at it with a raised eyebrow, "Why is there a glowing person that is not a ghost standing on the other end of the table?"

The sound of a ping could be heard as a chat bubble appeared by the glowing figure, " **FariyFlare** : Oh, that must be me that the chatroom created so I can play against you."

"So, you are basically a glowing figure at the moment for this?" Danny asked spectrally.

" **FariyFlare** : Basically, yeah. But it would be cool if I could actually be there to face you."

Tucker came up to the glowing figure and poked the side of it causing it to fade a bit and look statically. The techno geek then slowly took his hand away from the figure as it returned its normal state, "Cool."

" **FariyFlare** : So Danny, are you ready?" the figure then took on a ready pose.

"I was born ready!" Danny declared smirking as he got in a pose ready for the ball.

Up in the air above the table, a countdown starting from three appeared and when it hit one, a ball appeared on the glowing figure's side. The figure hit the ball onto Danny's side of the table which he happily sent back with a little bit of force and the figure sent it right back at him. It went on like this for a bit until Danny finally managed to score a point, "Yes!"

" **FariyFlare** : Nice! But I'm not going to let you score again. :)"

All Danny could do was smirk as the ball appeared on his side, "Let's just see you try," then he whacked the ball over to the figure.

Off to the side, Sam and Tucker munched on their popcorn and sipped their drinks as they watched the game before them. "So, who do you think is going to win this?" Tucker asked as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well, by the looks of it, it can be either one," Sam comments as she nibbled on some of her popcorn, "But Danny may win since he is allowed to use some of his ghost powers if needed, but it may also be Flare since she may have an upper hand with only needing to use a mouse."

"So, it's basically anyone's game?" Tucker asked as he sent a deadpanned look at the goth.

"Basically," the ultra-recycle vegetarian answered with as she took a sip of her drink.

"How did I miss that?" the Halfa asked as the ball went flying past him causing FariyFlare to gain a point.

" **FariyFlare** : I guess I was faster than you thought. :)"

"So how far are we going?" the Halfa asked as he got ready for the next ball.

" **FariyFlare** : I believe first to 5 is the winner," then the figure sent the ball at the Halfa.

The game continued like this for a while until the score ended up being four v four. "Whoever wins this round, wins it," the Ghost Boy announced as he got ready to hit the deciding ball.

" **FariyFlare** : Bring it on!" and with that, the final round began.

The ball went back and forth across the table, neither player wanting to give up, it was like a live or die situation. Danny hit the ball with great force, causing the ball to hit the edge of the table and bounce off, but the figure somehow manages to hit the ball back at the Ghost Boy. The Ghost Boy hit the ball back but added a spin to it, but the figure manages to hit it back with no problems and made the ball head to the side that was far away from Danny to make a bit more difficult to hit. Seeing the ball about to bounce off the table, Danny jumped to the side where the ball was heading and managed to hit it before it could go off the table. The ball came flying at the figure barely missing the net, but the figure managed to hit ball sending it back at a great speed. Danny saw the ball coming his way off to the side that was far away from him, he dashed to towards the ball, but just as he swung his paddle, it went flying past him causing FariyFlare to win the game.

Danny glared at the ball in disapproval as it disappeared into whitish blue particles along with the table and figure disappeared as well, "Aw come on I missed!" He then smirked and laughed' "Great game Flare. I have to say, this is much better than being hunted or getting pummeled by dodgeballs."

" **FariyFlare** : Well that was fun! :D Glad you liked it!"

Tucker notices the face and quickly points to it as he cries out, "The face! It's back! Why does it keep coming back?!" which just caused his two friends to laugh.

" **FariyFlare** : lol"

" **FariyFlare** : Oh yeah, here's your pop and popcorn Danny! -gives GhostBoy a bag of buttery popcorn and a bottle of pop-"

Danny watched as the items appeared before him and took them with a smile, "Thanks!"

" **FariyFlare** : No problem! Now, who wants to play a game next?"

* * *

 **Hia everyone! Here's the next chapter of Chatroom of DOOM! Before any of you ask, I have no idea why I wanted to play a game of ping pong or table tennis with Danny, it just happened. That's all I have to say about that for that subject at the moment. So for Sam and Tucker, what game should we play with them for the next chapters? Or do you want the ping pong/table tennis thing to happen again but this time with teams? What the will the teams be you ask? Well, you guys can choose. Also for everyone who sent in an idea so far for this, thanks, I'll do my best to use them as I go.**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**

 **P.S: I have been working on one of the next chapters for Phantom Nightmare. I think I'm working on the rough draft for chapter 14 at the moment.**

 **P.S.S: Do you guys want me to confuse the gang with some random facts and such from other fanfictions and from my other stories?**

 **P.S.S.S: Have a great day! :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Is He The Real Deal?

**FariyFlare:** No problem! Now, who wants to play a game next?

 **Fryer-Tuck: D** o you have any games that doesn't evolve that much movement?

 **FariyFlare:** I'm not sure if there are any. I'm used to using a mouse and keyboard for these games.

 **Chaos:** Just choose one for him already.

 **GhostBoy:** Oh and make it a good one. -smirks as he sips his drink-

 **Fryer-Tuck:** HEY!

 **FariyFlare:** Let's see what there is then. :D

 **Fryer-Tuck:** The face is back!

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

I stared at the screen in amusement at how Tucker was reacting towards a certain face I was making. I then turned my attention back to my small mission or should I say quest on finding a game that should fit Tucker quite well.

 **(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)(x)**

 **GhostBoy:** -smirks- I can't wait to see what she has in store for you.

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Of course you are! You already did one!

 **GhostBoy:** Come one Tuck, I'm sure it won't be that bad.

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Says the one that already had a go at it.

 **FariyFlare:** Found one!

 **FariyFlare:** Oh and Tuck, I think you will enjoy it! :D

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Oh no, this can't be good, she even used that face!

 **Chaos:** -smirks-This should be good.

 **PariahDark logged on**

 **FariyFlare:** Wait is that who I think it is?

 **GhostBoy:** -starts panicking- Please don't be him!

 **GhostBoy:** Please don't be him!

 **GhostBoy:** Please don't be him!

 **GhostBoy:** Please don't be him!

 **GhostBoy:** Please don't be-

 **Chaos:** Danny snap out of it!

 **GhostBoy:** But Sam, THE Pariah Dark is right HERE in THIS CHATROOM!

 **Chaos:** But he could also be someone with that username!

 **Fryer-Tuck:** She has a point.

 **FariyFlare:** Um guys...

 **GhostBoy:** Yeah?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Yeah?

 **Chaos:** Yeah?

 **FariyFlare:** I know that he may be the feared Ghost King, but...How did he get on here?

 **GhostBoy:** What do you mean?

 **FariyFlare:** Didn't Technus say that this chatroom was set up to be private?

 **GhostBoy:** Yeah, so?

 **FariyFlare:** So how could someone else get in here?

 **GhostBoy:** You got in here.

 **FariyFlare:** Yeah, because the master of long winded monologue decided to set it up on my computer and got my account connected to it somehow.

 **PariahDark:** What is going on here? How did I end up with this strange device that is causing words to appear on the glowing part?

 **GhostBoy:** -looks around- He isn't here like us, so that means he in the outside world. But, I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not.

 **Fryer-Tuck:** So he is just like Flare?

 **GhostBoy:** By the looks of it...-looks unamused- yes he is...

 **PariahDark:** How are you able to cause words to appear on this strange machine? Then again, how are you able to fit in this thing to begin with?

 **GhostBoy:** It's a long story that none of us feel like telling. -glares at the chat screen- Then again, we don't have to tell you anything.

 **PariahDark:** I demand you to tell me.

 **GhostBoy:** And why should we?

 **PariahDark:** Because I am your king.

 **Chaos:** -smirks- You heard him, Danny, why don't you tell him.

 **GhostBoy:** -rolls his eyes- Please, he's no king of mine. Plus, for all we know, he could just be someone acting like him.

 **Chaos:** So we got a faker here? And here I was worrying about nothing.

 **FlariyFlare:** Well, if he is a faker, he's a good one. :)

 **GhostBoy:** You're enjoying this aren't you?

 **FariyFlare:** Maybe...Is that bad?

 **Chaos:** Considering that we are the ones trapped in here and he may be and with the small chance as it is, is the real Pariah Dark. Yes, yes it is.

 **PariahDark:** Do not ignore me!

 **GhostBoy:** Please, I can ignore you all I want. Plus, I don't have to listen to you.

 **PariahDark** : How dare you go against me! Do you realize who I am?

 **GhostBoy** : Yeah, some kind of person that somehow got into this private chatroom and acting like a certain evil king that no really one likes.

 **PariahDark:** How dare you make a mockery of me. You shall pay once I find you and get out of this dreadful confine.

 **FariyFlare:** Dreadful confine? You mean the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep?

 **PariahDark:** That is exactly what I'm talking about. But how did you know?

 **FariyFlare:** My question is, how does a medieval ghost like you know how to use a computer? Oh, and how are you able to use it in a sarcophagus that is meant to put you to sleep?

 **GhostBoy:** Wait...This is the real Pariah Dark?

 **PariahDark:** Of course I am. Who else would I be?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Someone with that username?

 **PariahDark:** Why would someone use my name for the thing you call a 'username'?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Dude, this is the era of technology! Anyone can be called anything online! How do you not know THIS?

 **GhostBoy:** Tuck, you do realize that HE is from a time WITHOUT computers! Plus, I don't think he was out of his sarcophagus long enough to know how to work one.

 **Fryer-Tuck:** He has to know how to use a computer if he is busy typing to us!

 **GhostBoy:** I guess you got a point there.

 **PariahDark:** So I am using what you mortals call a computer? And what do you mean by typing? All I am doing is speaking.

 **FariyFlare:** So you're using a voice typer thing? I wonder if Technus somehow got it set up for him. But then again, I don't see that happening...Maybe Clockwork did something?

 **GhostBoy:** -gains a look of confusion- You know Clockwork?

 **Chaos:** -turns to GhostBoy with an unamused look- We went over this yesterday with her remember?

 **GhostBoy:** -rubs the back of his neck- Um...I guess I forgot?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** -sends an unamused look at GhostBoy- Dude, that was one of the things you were most suspicious about yesterday besides Flare knowing who we are! How could you forget?

 **GhostBoy:** Look, a lot of stuff happened yesterday, I'm bound to forget things!

 **Chaos:** And the thing you just happen to forget is of someone knowing Clockwork?

 **GhostBoy:** I don't control what I remember or not!

 **Chaos:** Actually you do.

 **GhostBoy:** Not helping!

 **FariyFlare:** Oh! Pariah! I got something to tell you!

 **PariahDark** : It's Pariah Dark or King Pariah or Ghost King, not just Pariah.

 **FariyFlare:** Whatever Pariah, guess what I got planned to do later on at some point in time!

 **PariahDark:** It's King Pariah or Pariah Dark or Ghost King imbecile.

 **FariyFlare:**...

 **FariyFlare:** He just called me what I think he did right?

 **GhostBoy:** I may not be the smartest person here, but I think he just did.

 **Chaos:** And that's saying something.

 **GhostBoy:** HEY! I can be smart when I want to be!

 **FariyFlare:** I have no retreats doing this then...

 **FariyFlare:** Wait, I already did it in one of my story's and I still have no regrets doing it!

 **FariyFlare:** LET THE CRAZINESS LEST FOREVER!

 **GhostBoy:** Um Flare...What did you do?

 **FariyFlare:** I may or may not have dressed him up as a ballerina with a tutu in one of my stories or maybe another one I haven't typed up yet.

 **FariyFlare:** And I may or may not have planned on drawing a picture of him dressed up as a ballerina with a pretty print tutu.

 **GhostBoy:** Wait, let me get this straight. You wrote a story where, Pariah Dark, the trident king of all ghost, was dressed up as a ballerina wearing a tutu and is planning on drawing him like that?

 **FariyFlare:** Yup! I also did a story or maybe two soon that involves the Fruitloop dressed up as a princess riding a unicorn saying "I'm a pretty little princess!"

 **FariyFlare:** Oh, and I may have done a picture of him like that. :)

 **Fryer-Tuck:** -points at the :) - AHHHHHHHHHH!

 **GhostBoy:** -doubled over laughing-

 **Chaos:** -breaks down into a fit of laughter-

 **Fryer-Tuck:** -after realizing what was just typed, broke down into a fit of laughter-

 **FariyFlare:** What's so funny? Tucker overreacting to a certain face or Vlad as a pretty little princess?

 **GhostBoy:** B...B...Both...Both...But mostly Vlad! -breaks down into another fit of laughter-

 **Chaos:** D-D-Don't forget about the oh some Ghost King in a tutu.

 **GhostBoy:** How can I? I don't think I'll forget that mental image!

 **PariahDark:** What is a tutu?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** -smirks in amusement- It's a type of skirt a female dancer wears.

 **PariahDark:** HOW DARE YOU PUT ME IN SUCH UNRESPECTFUL ATTIRE!

 **FariyFlare:** Because I dare. :P

 **Fryer-Tuck:** -points at the :P - AHHHHH! Another one!

 **PariahDark:** For what you have done, you shall pay!

 **FariyFlare:** Yeah, not going to happen.

 **PariahDark:** And what do you mean by that?

 **FariyFlare:** And why should I tell you? You said you will make me pay, so why should I tell YOU?

 **PariahDark:** You shall parish once I get out of this tomb!

 **FariyFlare:** You and what army?

 **PariahDark logged off**

 **FariyFlare:** Huh, I think I scared him away...

 **FariyFlare:** OR he lost connection...

 **FariyFlare:** Guys?

 **FariyFlare:** You there?

 **FariyFlare:** Hello?

 **FariyFlare:** I know you guys are there.

 **Chaos:** WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID?!

 **FariyFlare:** ?

 **FariyFlare:** Talking to the Ghost King or asking if you guys are there?

 **Fryer-Tuck:** The Ghost King! You do realize he will be after you when he gets out right?

 **FariyFlare:** So? He can't get me when I'm not in the same world as him. :)

 **GhostBoy:** But what if he finds some kind of portal leading to your world?

 **FariyFlare:** Um...I'll find some kind of metal pole or golf club, hit him with it sending him flying as I yell out "Fore!"

 **Chaos:** -stares at the chat screen unamused- Do you really think that will really work?

 **FariyFlare:** Maybe. Not sure. It worked in one of my stories were Jack sent Plasimus flying with a metal pole as he cried out "Fore!" But then again, that is just something that happened in a story...

 **FariyFlare:** Or maybe I can get a baseball bat and put Fenton on it and see if that works.

 **GhostBoy:** Wait...What did Dad do to Plasimus?

 **FariyFlare:** I g2g, bye guys! Talk to you guys later!

 **FariyFlare logged off**

 **GhostBoy:** Wait! What do you mean by that!? When did that happen?

 **Chaos:** And she's gone.

 **GhostBoy:** -sigh- Along with our answers.

 **Fryer-Tuck:** Does anyone else have the feeling that we are going to be left in the dark with a lot of things?

 **Chaos:** Yup, more than we will like.

 **GhostBoy:** -smirks evilly- Should we try and get some answers out of her when she comes back on?

 **Chaos:** -smirks evilly in return- Differently.

* * *

Hey guys, here is the next chapter of The Chatroom of DOOM! Sorry that it took me a while to update this, but I been busy working on some of my other stories trying to figure out what I'm going to do for them. For example, I'm busy watching some Randy Cunningham to work on A Ninja and a Ghost? Oh my! and for the next chapter for Not a Yo-Kai? that involves Dash and I'm watching some Yo-Kai Watch so I can work on Not a Yo-Kai? Oh, and I'm also trying to figure out what kind of outfit and such Danny should have in The Phantom of Slugterra.

Oh, I also started working on another chatroom base story that decided to come around with ideas that I couldn't use for this one. That story is called The Phantom Chat, you can find it on the Tap app by Wattpad, but I also started uploaded it on Wattpad as well with bonus chapters and was wondering if you would like me to upload it on here as well. I'm not sure if it is going to happen or not, but The Phantom Chat may connect to The Chatroom of DOOM at some point, but like I said, I'm not sure if it will happen or not.

Oh, and I know that this story may be breaking a rule on Fanfiction, but like I said in the first chapter, I know that I may be doing so. But like I said back then, for what I have planned for this, will counter act on that rule and not break it. What I mean by that is, sure that this story may be a bit script like, but I am also doing my best to add different attributes to it so it doesn't really break that rule. For example, parts that will involve lots of action, I will change it to third person so it won't be so script like and be much more easier, not just for me to type out, but also for you guys to can read. But if it helps any, in the future chapters, I can try to do my best to lessen the amount I put for in the -. (example: **GhostBoy:** -transforms into his ghostly self and start flying around to build up speed to try to escape the room. Once he thought he was going fast enough, he charged into the wall hoping that it would work this time around. But instead of going through it, he went into it like jello and it flung him back with the same speed that he hit it with-) I'll try to lessen that kind of thing, but I can't really get rid of it completely, because if I did, this story may not work out the way that I want it to. Also, one question for you guys, if you were in the situation that the trio is in, don't you expect the chatroom to pretty much state everything you are doing?

Well, I think I ranted enough on that part. Until next time, Flare, over and out!


	8. Chapter 8: In the Danny Phantom World

"Where could they be?" Jazz asked herself as she paced back and forth in her room deep in thought and in worry

It had been a few days now since Danny, Sam and Tucker disappeared off to nowhere land with no trace as to what could have happened. So far, Jazz has been doing a good job covering up why the three were nowhere to be found, but she was starting to have a hard time hiding it and was slowly running out of ideas. Sure this has happened before, but only with Danny, so she would usually have Sam's or Tucker's help with a cover up story, but with them gone, it was all up to her for the lying and for the cover up story. She looked everywhere for them, all throughout town, at Vlad's and wherever she thought she would find them at, but yet no luck. The only place she didn't really look yet was in the Ghost Zone since she had no idea how to get around that place and the only map she knew of, Danny had hidden it somewhere in his room with his ghost powers for their parents won't find it. Another reason why she didn't look there yet was because, for some strange reason, she felt that she wouldn't found them there even if she looked.

"Jack, how come the weapon vault's handle lock isn't working?" Maddie could be heard yelling downstairs.

"I left Danny's in charge of fixing that!" Jack could be heard yelling back, "Well I think I did, or I changed the lock combo."

"Any idea on what it could be? I already tried the password we had it last and it's not opening."

"Ahhhhhh...I think may have written it down on a piece of paper somewhere..."

"Let's go find it dear, I'm sure you left it out somewhere..."

Jazz rolled her eyes at the yelling, of course her dad changed the password and forgot to tell mom, at least she made it her duty to know all of the passwords of the household in case of an emergency. With one last sigh of not knowing where her little brother and his friends were at, she sat down at her computer and logged on hoping to find some kind of information for where the three could have gone off to. As she logged into her user, a chat invite popped up for some chatroom called, "Chatroom of DOOM." Jazz just rolled her eyes as she clicked the deny button, "I have no time for this. Danny needs me," then she went to work on hoping to find something to help in her search. But unknown to her, what she was looking for, she denied herself.

* * *

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter of the Chatroom of DOOM! I hope that you guys enjoyed this little chapter and seen what was going on in the outside world in the Danny Phantom universe. If you have any ideas on what should happen in this, let me know. Oh and for a heads up, I have something interesting planned for the next chapter. :)**

 **Until next time, Flare, over and out!**


End file.
